Break Me
by Hobie
Summary: Marron/Shicho songfic. Shicho is the cool ninja lady from Manga 6


Break Me  
  
A BH songifc by Hobie  
  
Song lyrics by Jewel.  
  
Marron Glace walked across the foot bridge through a lush garden filled with bright flowering plants and sculpted shrubs. He glanced down at the gurgling stream, filled with pastel colored stones. The crisp mountain air felt warm and soothing, devoid of the humidity that his hometown of Hordick was plagued with this sweltering summer.  
  
He had half a mind to set up a hammock between two sturdy trees and spend the night in the garden, gazing up into a starry sky until he feel asleep. Then when morning came, he could awaken to the birds singing and the water splashing.  
  
  
  
I will meet you in some place  
  
Where the light lends itself to soft repose  
  
The sliding of a door opening interrupted his reverie. A small smile came to his thin lips.  
  
He was beautiful enough as it was. When he smiled, coupled with those eyes, "breath-takingly gorgeous" understated the description. To cause that smile was mind blowing.  
  
"Shicho," his dark eyes met the lithe womans brown ones.  
  
"Lord Terinhoh," she gave him a slight bow.  
  
He sighed lightly. "Must I always remind you that it's alright to call me Marron?"  
  
"If you insist," she replied evenly, though there was a hint of bemusement in her eyes.  
  
Shicho wore a light blue kimono that ran down to mid thigh instead of to her ankles; the neckline plunged down to reveal a good deal of cleavage. A little daring, perhaps, but this was her home and one could dress however they wanted in that venue. Besides it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Tira and Chocolate's outfits were far more risque. Her legs were smooth yet defined, like a dancers. Her straight jet black hair glistened in the setting sunlight, accented by a pink lily and the fact that she had just washed it. It hung on both sides, shoulder length, though in the middle it coursed all the way down her back.  
  
I will let you undress me  
  
But I warn you I have thorns like any rose  
  
"So," she spoke up, wondering if he was admiring her as she was he. "What brings you to mine humble abode? You usually visit the Sword School in late autumn."  
  
"I needed to get away for a while, a change of scenery," he replied.  
  
"I'm flattered you came all the way out here," she smirked, but it faded when she saw a flash of pain in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Marron looked down. It was always difficult for him to express how he felt. But she knew more about him than most people, even those who grew up in Hordick alongside him.  
  
"My brother and Tira got married," he spoke softly, trying to stop his voice from cracking.  
  
"They did? I thought he'd end up getting killed by Tira or Chocolate," Shicho remarked.  
  
He fought to control his emotions, trying to keep them in check. He had done so at the wedding and the lavish reception. He had wanted to have a long talk with his brother, to have a moment with him, like Tira had, but different.  
  
His eyes reddened and tears ensued. He felt ashamed to cry and would have stopped himself if it were in front of anyone else except her.  
  
"Marron," she put a comforting arm around him, trying to understand his grief.  
  
She alone had known most of his secrets and intricacies. "It's alright to talk about this or just let it out."  
  
He chose the latter at first, letting out a flood of sorrowful anguish. Shicho had a strength that belied her petite, slender frame and held him up lest he fall to the ground. She decided to hold him in a bear hug, letting him sob over her shoulder, squeezing his lean body as he shook. She tried to remain calm and felt his palpable sadness. Tears began to form in her own eyes and she bit her lower lip.  
  
And you could hurt me with your bare hands  
  
You could hurt me with with the  
  
sharp end of what you say  
  
As a trained assassin, Shicho was all business, exhibiting an icy personality in front of both friends and enemies. As a warrior, she had no peer and less mercy for those whom Lord Sankai wanted eliminated. She kept her emotions guarded, reserved for those who deserved to see them. Marron Glace was one of those individuals.  
  
She outnumbered him by a few years and would have easily dismissed any notion of intimacy between them had it not been for whom he used to be.  
  
In a former life, the mage had been the Founder of the premier sword school on the planet. He had also been the one who created the Eastern Magic discipline.  
  
And most of all, she had been his lover and his soul mate.  
  
An ancient book filled with poetry had been attributed to Tenrinoh. Its themes centered on the passion he felt for his beloved and their tragically short time together.  
  
But I'm lost to you now & theres no amount of reason  
  
That could save me  
  
How long she held him while he cried could only be determined by the dark sky and the moon shining brightly amongst the stars. He became silent after a long while as she slowly rubbed his back. Slumped down the whole time, he started to stand upright again, his head leaving her tear soaked shoulder. Some of it had gotten on her alabastrine skin.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, losing herself momentarily in them. "I want to apologize to you."  
  
"What for?" he asked gently.  
  
"For…." She reached out a delicate hand and touched his cheek. Marron closed his eyes, soothed by the contact.  
  
So break me  
  
Take me  
  
Just let me feel your arms again  
  
Break me  
  
I'll let you make me  
  
Just let me feel your love again  
  
"….for not being there for you more," she whispered.  
  
"You have your duty to the Soga, mine is to the Stellar Church," he said, suddenly realizing how near she was to him.  
  
During his outpouring, he hadn't thought about their proximity. She never let any man get that close to her. Her name meant "Butterfly of Death" and with good reason. Her blood contained the deadliest of poisons.  
  
"Separate lives, yes," she agreed. "And yet fate allows us to spend a little time with one another. Tenrin….Marron….I want to make the most out of your time here for a change."  
  
Feels like being underwater  
  
Now that I've let go & lost control  
  
Water kisses fill my mouth  
  
Water fills my soul  
  
Marron entered her home, illuminated by scented candles and small wall lanterns. He had gotten a lot out of his system with that good cry, but he still needed to talk to her about why he felt as he did.  
  
She fixed some chai tea for him while he looked at the paintings on her wall.  
  
One of them was signed by the renowned artist, Julien More.  
  
"I don't mean to saddle you with my problems, Shicho…"  
  
"Stop it," she instructed firmly.  
  
"I really don't…"  
  
She grabbed him by the top part of his tunic and pressed her lips into his. At first he was taken aback, surprised at her spontaneity. But the sweet smell of her hair, the satin feel of her kimono, the softness of her body against his acted swifter than any intoxicant on him.  
  
True a lot of girls went gaga for him wherever he went, but never did they make as bold a move as this.  
  
So break me  
  
Take me  
  
Just let me feel your arms again  
  
Break me  
  
Make me  
  
Just let me feel your love again  
  
He had no experience with anything like this. Shicho had been a great friend, they had practiced swordsmanship and martial arts together. There had been times when they grappled in the dojo, and he had tried to focus his attention off of how attractive she was no matter how difficult.  
  
She was an older girl and he was much too immature for her.  
  
Kiss me once or maybe twice  
  
Oh, it never felt so nice  
  
He concentrated on how she kissed him and copied it. He felt his lips against hers, then her warm tongue slowly seeking entry into his mouth.  
  
Why was she doing this when he was so vulnerable?  
  
After several minutes, her caring eyes stared into his. "You have great restraint," she smiled. "Keeping your hands to yourself."  
  
Her own hands began to undo the buttons on his tunic as well as release the sash around his waist.  
  
"Shicho," he said trembling. "I don't want to rush into anything that would result in pain for either of us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So break me  
  
Take me  
  
Let me feel your arms again  
  
Break me  
  
Make me  
  
Just let me feel your arms again  
  
Just let me feel your love again 


End file.
